Carpe Noctem
by Siniscule
Summary: Mari Ohara has returned from her college studies overseas and is pleased in more way than one when she meets two beautiful ladies at a night club.


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at anything remotely OT3! It's **_KanaDiaMari_**. I originally posted this anonymously on AO3 since I felt ashamed but I figured... Why not? I'll just avoid putting it on tumblr.

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

* * *

I was always a tame girl growing up but, after returning from my studies in America, I decided to return as someone different; to be born anew as a changed Mari Ohara.

But, as I sit quietly with a beer at the bar of a night club, I'm beginning to think I'm being cocky.

"You seem a little lonely," a girl suddenly says, walking up to me in a sleeveless hoodie and denim shorts. She's the perfect image of a sporty summertime gal, blue hair tied up into a high ponytail and a confident stature to boot. I wonder if my simple black cocktail dress matches up at all. She's gorgeous, and I can't help but swallow down the anxiety creeping up on me when her violet eyes meet mine. The pounding of a generic dance beat reverberates within the tension in my throat. I need to approach this moment carefully.

"You seem a little-" I hiccup. "-not so bad yourself."

Shit that was stupid. It sounded way better in my head. I hate drinking.

The girl's face contorts, her cheeks puffing and her lips twitching until she finally cracks up. I can feel my face heating up at a furious pace, so I drown the rest of my spirits in a single swig. I've dug myself in deep enough anyway, so why not go all out? As an American would say, 'yolo swag it.' Or something. I manage to keep steady eye contact when she wipes away an amused tear and smirks at me.

"I can say the same, especially after that."

"Oh, really?" I roll my eyes, assuming she's teasing me. "Then I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'll be here all week."

She quirks an eyebrow, and I think her smirk is growing wider. "Is that so? Or is that a sarcastic rebuttal?"

"Depends on if you're offering an invitation." I wink. Damn, I'm ballsy tonight. It's the new me, anonymous violet-eyed baby. I take it back, I love liquor.

"Well-" she gestures over her shoulder with her thumb. "- You can take an invitation to a booth that a, uh, friend and I are sharing, if that counts."

I purse my lips at the word 'friend.' "Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Just a couple of average ladies." Her voice somehow sounds huskier.

"Thank God," I say. I may be feeling a little cocky tonight, but not literally. If America taught me one thing, it's that I'm gay as fuck. I stand up almost immediately, not surprised by her widening eyes at all since I, too, would be shocked at how easily a drunk girl would go with another stranger. I stumble slightly, dizzied by the effects of alcohol and by the intoxicating scent of her perfume as the girl catches me from falling. I was way more aware than necessary of the way her palm brushed the side of my breast when her arms wrapped around me, and I mentally curse myself for still focusing on that even when the moment has passed.

"You okay?" She asks, helping me balance back on my feet. "I think you're more than a little tipsy."

I deadpan. "I'm at a club."

She lets out an adorable giggle, followed by a grin. "Point taken."

"I'm Mari, by the way."

"Kanan."

She's courteous as she guides me toward her private booth at the corner of the dark club, dimly lit blue amidst the black light. The booth is entirely circular with a table in the center, its privacy broken only by that of a small space that serves as an entrance. She smiles as she gestures for me to sit, her toothy grin a glowing phantom blue. It's funny. I take a seat, letting out a breath as I gratefully realize that I'm not drunk enough to forget any of this tomorrow. I could probably even handle one or two more drinks.

"My friend is getting us another round, if you were wondering where she was."

I squint at Kanan. "Do you read minds?"

She seems amused. "What?"

"Nothing. So why invite me over?"

Kanan takes a seat directly next to me, her shoulder touching mine as she leans in to whisper into my ear, "Looked like you needed company."

Am I about to get laid? I blush. "Are you hitting on me?"

Her chuckle is good natured enough that I'm not overly intimidated. "Is that okay with you?"

My gaze travels along the edges of her jaw, trailing down to the curvature of her figure masked darkly in the low light. Does the reborn Mari Ohara have the guts to say yes?

"Maybe," I whisper with a smirk, angling my face fully toward hers. The little space between our mouths leaves little to the imagination for the scent of her breath. A girly drink, piña colada type. Surprising.

From my left side, she reaches her left arm across my body and takes a firm hold of my right hip, the tips of her fingers gently kneading against the top of my ass. "Tell me something about yourself." I can't ignore the way her stare drops to linger on my lips.

I suddenly feel a little less drunk and a lot more sweaty. "I'm, um, just coming back from my stay in America."

"Mm, interesting. Isn't the slogan of America-" she leans in slowly, biting at my gaping lower lip gently and tugging it momentarily before letting go. "- 'More?'"

I bite my lip. Her voice is so low and I'm so wet, oh my god. "I think it's the slogan of human nature itself," I manage to say, despite feeling like a huge studious dork.

Her smile is sincere at first but then she smirks. "You know what?"

"What?" I ask, dumbly and probably pretty gayly. I let out a gasp when she suddenly hooks her leg over me, straddling me against the booth seat before pulling her hood up to conceal her hair from sight.

"I think you're right," she whispers, "if you're okay with that." I nod slowly, Kanan holding my shoulders firmly as she dips her head and bites softly at my neck. I shudder out a breath, one that quickly hitches when she slowly begins rocking her hips against my pelvis. The thick material of the denim pushes and pulls at my dress, the silky fabric tickling at the sensitivity of my thighs. Her hands pull down at the straps of my dress, no intention of removing my garment evident but the extra sense of vulnerability sends chills down my spine. My arms lay limply at my sides and, although I'm embarrassed by my lack of experience, I am just not entirely sure what to do with them in this situation.

Her teeth pinch at my skin slightly harder, but Kanan is quick to suck and soothe at the fresh sting with a warm tongue. Even in this moment, I can't help but imagine the cool looking hicky I'm going to have tomorrow. The thought leaves my head when I feel one of her hands let go of my shoulder, and I watch wide-eyed as she brings it down to unzip and unbutton at her own shorts.

"Let me help you," she breathes against my ear. She grabs one of my hands and leads it to the hem of her underwear that I can only barely catch a glimpse of through the new opening of her unzipped front. I can feel my face heat up as she tucks my hand slowly into her panties, and I feel an intense yearning to moan when I feel how soaked she is. Somehow, the thought that I may be the same fills me with a strange sense of ecstasy. She moans into my ear, "You've masturbated, I'd bet. I'm sure you know a good trick or two..."

She whines against my ear with pleasure as I slowly spread the moisture against her labia, moving in vertical motions and making sure to lap around in rhythmic circles whenever I reach the clit in between my pacing. Her thrusts fasten, her hips bucking deeper against my lap in order to increase the pressure of my digits against the smooth, moist skin of her vulva.

With my shoulders free from her grasp, she makes sure to bring her hands to new places. One arm wraps around the back of my neck, her hand pulling at the opposite side of my face so that she can get full access of my neck. Her fingers run through the tresses of my blonde hair as she dips her head again and nibbles, sucks, and kisses along my neck and jaw. Her other hand, however, fondles at my chest, her thumb circling and flicking at my hardened nipple.

I can barely speak, my mouth only capable of sounds I'm beginning to think I haven't even heard in the privacy of my own bed.

"I -" Kanan's breath hitches between words as she huskily whispers against my ear. "- bet my pussy still isn't half as wet as yours right now."

Perhaps with a twinge of spite, I slide a finger inside of her and hook my digit deeply against her swelling, tightening flesh until she bites down on my shoulder and screams against my skin in euphoria. If it weren't for the close proximity, the pulsating beat of the club could have easily drowned out the sound. After a long moment, long enough that I wonder if I've ever had such a dragged out orgasm myself, Kanan releases my shoulder from her mouth.

"Now, let me just return the fa -"

"She worked you fast, Kanan."

The voice is sudden, and for a moment fear completely sobers me up. Standing behind Kanan is a girl holding a tray of drinks, her turquoise eyes sharp and powerful against a face that, even in the black light, oozes with the impression of a goddess. She barely seems phased, placing the tray of shots down on the table before pulling at the back of Kanan's hoodie, simultaneously lifting the girl off of me while pulling down the hood. I blush immediately, pulling my dress straps back into place and attempting to straighten my outfit out a little.

"It's okay," the girl says to me. She turns back to Kanan. "Did you at least tell her you were polyamorous before hitting on her?"

Kanan glances at me apologetically before rubbing the back of her neck. "It always slips my mind when I see someone pretty."

"You're literally ridiculous."

"Anyway, Mari." I straighten my posture when Kanan says my name. "This is Dia. She's a girlfriend of mine."

I stand up instantly, embarrassed and maybe a little lightheaded. "Girlfriend?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't -"

"I promise, it's fine." Dia smiles, a stunning grin that belongs on a celebrity. "We're both polyamorous, so you aren't a homewrecker."

There's humor in her voice, but I'm not sure whether or not it's okay to laugh. "Polyamorous?"

"We believe it's totally possible for someone to be romantically involved with more than one person," Kanan cuts in, wrapping an arm around Dia's shoulder. "You can't control love, right, Dia?"

Dia rolls her eyes. "I don't know, you can be kind of extra."

"That's not true." Kanan frowns.

"Oh yeah? Did you even finish this poor girl off?"

"You interrupted me when I was -"

"You're hopeless," Dia huffs, suddenly taking an elegant stride toward me. "You."

"Me?" I ask, stupidly.

"Yes, you. Are you soaked?"

I blush at the word choice. "I -"

"This is a safe space, sweetheart."

The pet name makes my heart flutter. "I can j-just run to the bathroom."

"I'm impressed at how quickly you got Kanan to cum."

The word choice sends goosebumps across my skin, but I'm incapable of a response when Dia suddenly grabs the side of my face with her right hand and pulls me in for a kiss. Despite the shock, I let my eyelids drift shut and allow myself to melt into the kiss. Her tongue glides softly against my bottom lip, the smooth edges of her mouth capturing it between her own. Her breath is hot and smells of cherry vodka, the taste lingering as she slides a warm tongue into my mouth. I moan into the kiss, feeling the pulse between my legs spread throughout my body in waves of pleasure.

And yet, all at once, I feel the strong urge to collapse as a finger swiftly sneaks up my dress and presses against my thong and directly upon my clit. I moan and groan loudly into Dia's mouth, whose hand at the back of my neck is acting more dominant so that I can't pull away. Her tongue strokes my own in an almost identical pattern to her finger as she helps me ride out what's easily the most intense orgasm I've ever had. I accidentally let out a very pathetic whimper when I've calmed and she pulls away.

She winks. "But I'm faster."

"Don't show off," Kanan scolds from her seat, having sat down on the booth during Dia's quick demonstration that has left me speechless and twitching.

Dia smirks at me, leaning in to press her forehead against mine and whisper. "Nice thong, it feels expensive."

"Thanks," I mutter, watching as she sits down beside Kanan. I feel very sober and definitely different. Suddenly unsure of whether or not I'm supposed to stick around, I take a step toward the exit of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Kanan is pouting when I turn to look back at them.

Dia seems confused. "I got us drinks for a reason, you know."

I blink. "... Is this an invitation for the night or..."

Kanan smirks. "Weren't you here 'all week?'"

"Or you can stay with us even longer," Dia said, with a smirk of her own.

I squint, processing the situation. Two beautiful, polyamorous, gay women that have both touched my goddamned vagina and got me wetter than I've ever been are inviting me into some strange, unfamiliar territory with the implication of staying.

The old me died in America.

I smirk. "You two have room for one more?"

* * *

 **Note:** The phrase "yolo swag it" was not in the original version but, instead, suggested by someone who had an early preview of the fanfiction. As you can tell, this is not overly serious. Trust me, it's joke.


End file.
